


If You Insist On Knowing

by QueenieRose53001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Alexander Hamilton, good god this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that your soulmate says to you is written on your body with their handwriting. Now, the first thing they say doesn't mean the first time they text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> time to jump on the texting fic bandwagon

hercspythetailorguy has started chat

hercspythetailorguy has named chat Columbia Roomies

hercspythetailorguy has added Alex.Ham, j.lau, and FrenchBaguette

hercspythetailorguy: Hi my name's Hercules Mulligan (yes my name is actually hercules) and you guys are my roommates

j.lau: I'm John Laurens its nice to meet you 

FrenchBaguette: Je m'appelle Lafayette. It is nice to meet you as well.

hercspythetailorguy: I'm sorry dude I don't speak french

FrenchBaguette: how you say, my bad. I'm a foreign exchange student. I said my name is Lafayette. There is more to it, but it is embarrassingly long

j.lau: that's really cool. the foreign exchange part

j.lau: I'm from south carolina

hercspythetailorguy: I'm from albany, nowhere cool.

hercspythetailorguy: wait @j.lau are you saying that you have an accent

j.lau: *sighs*

j.lau: if you insist on knowing, yes i do have a southern accent

hercspythetailorguy: nice

FrenchBaguette: who is @Alex.Ham

j.lau: our fourth roommate 

FrenchBaguette: Where is he??

hercspythetailorguy: @Alex.Ham

j.lau: @Alex.Ham

FrenchBaguette: @Alex.Ham

Alex.Ham: sorry 

Alex.Ham: I just switched my phone out of airplane mode I just got off the plane

Alex.Ham: I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm from St. Croix

hercspythetailorguy: where is that? no offense, but i've never heard of st. croix

Alex.Ham: It's in the Carribbean

hercspythetailorguy: ahh.

Alex.Ham: I'm majoring in prelaw what are you guys doing

hercspythetailorguy: Fashion design and marketing

hercspythetailorguy: i want to own a tailor's shop when i'm done with school

Alex.Ham: nice

j.lau: my dad really wanted me to do premed but i'm majoring in biology and minoring in art

j.lau: let's just say i'm really glad i'm out of state for college

hercspythetailorguy: yikes

FrenchBaguette: International studies

Alex.Ham: that's really cool

j.lau: umm

j.lau: guys

j.lau: i'm gay

j.lau: will this be a problem for any of you?

Alex.Ham: Nope. I'm bisexual.

hercspythetailorguy: ace and homoromantic

FrenchBaguette: pan and also I use gender neutral pronouns

Alex.Ham: they/them?

FrenchBaguette: Oui.

Alex.Ham: Cool. Umm, also I'm trans??

hercspythetailorguy: were you afraid that we wouldn't accept that?

Alex.Ham: ...

Alex.Ham: y e s

FrenchBaguette: it is not a problem for me

j.lau: ^^^

hercspythetailorguy: your gender is not reason for me to not accept you.

Alex.Ham: thank god

j.lau: you guys are literally the first people i have ever come out to

j.lau: no joke

j.lau: my dad's a conservative senator and i am cowardly and afraid

hercspythetailorguy: aww. I'm sorry, man.

FrenchBaguette: that's, how you say, rough

j.lau: yeah. it really is. 

Alex.Ham changed name to CarribBIan

j.lau: you spelt Carribbean wrong alex

CarribBIan: I know

CarribBIan: play-on words, my dear Laurens

hercspythetailorguy: moving on, have any of you met your soulmate (or soulmates) yet?

j.lau: unfortunately not

FrenchBaguette: non

CarribBIan: nope

hercspythetailorguy: neither have i. I'm supposed to have three.

j.lau: Same???

CarribBIan: Me too

FrenchBaguette: I have three as well

hercspythetailorguy: that's weird

j.lau: well there are over seven billion people in the world and we are all smol beans about to leave the nest

hercspythetailorguy: i would say same but then again i am over six feet tall and used to play football

j.lau: just curious, what is each of your's weirdest first sentence

CarribBIan: mine is "dear god, he can speak French" in French 

hercspythetailorguy: I've got "I think I'm going to swoon, I'm too gay for this" in really messy handwriting it literally took me three years to decipher it

FrenchBaguette: my weirdest one is "that accent tho"

j.lau: Mine is "holy shit so many freckles"

CarriBIan: do you have freckles @j.lau

j.lau: y e s

hercspythetailorguy: when is move in day?

CarribBIan: in three days

hercspythetailorguy: i've gtg soon guys my parents are still really upset about me leaving because I'm the youngest

hercspythetailorguy: they've been taking me out to dinner almost every day this month

j.lau: yikes

hercspythetailorguy: its fine, really

CarribBIan: bye herc

CarribBIan: i can call you herc, right?

hercspythetailorguy: yes you may, just no disney jokes

CarribBIan: ok

FrenchBaguette: au revoir

j.lau: see you at move in

hercspythetailorguy: bye guys have a nice weekend

hercspythetailorguy has left the chat

* * *

 

John Laurens parked his car outside of his dorm building and popped the trunk, pulling out two duffel bags full of his belongings. There hadn't been much he had wanted to take from Charleston, as there were nothing but bad memories there.

But in New York, John could be a new man. He could start over, make himself new.

He entered the building and found his room. John turned the knob, and sighed a breath of relief when he realized he was the only one in the room. He threw down his duffel bags onto one of the bunks and began to put his clothing away in the closet.

As he worked, John turned on music from his phone. Twenty One Pilots was blaring so loudly John didn't notice when the door began to open behind him. He sang along, unaware to the kid standing in the threshold. 

"Heard you say, not today, tore the curtains down, windows open now, make a sound. Heard your voice, there's no-" John faltered as he turned to put away a hoodie and caught sight of the other person in the room. His intelligent looking dark eyes were wide, and a blush had settled on his tan skin. He had his hair pulled back into a messy bun, and all John could think was that he was beautiful.

The embarrassment hadn't even registered until the kid opened his mouth to speak. He didn't speak very clearly, but John was able to hear him, and when the familiarity of the words hit him, even though he had never heard them spoken before, made John recoil.

"Holy shit, so many freckles." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the how you say joke twice forgive me im not funny
> 
> I actually looked up freshman dorms in columbia none of them house four people in a room rip


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it took so long school and depression are currently kicking my ass

John's jaw opened and closed several times before he could say anything. "It's really you, isn't it?" He finally managed to say. 

It was the other boy's turn to go wide-eyed. A giddy grin split his face, and he began to laugh. "We're soulmates." The boy pulled up his hoodie sleeve, revealing the words John had just said, in John's own handwriting, on his right forearm. "I'm Alex Hamilton." He introduced, stepping into the room carefully.  "What's your name?"

John was entranced by the boy's accent. "I'm John Laurens." John said, eyes not leaving his soulmate, not yet. He laughed nervously.

Alex chuckled. "At least I know I'm in the right room." 

John and Alex said nothing for several moments. Then, it seemed to dawn on them that yes, they were actually soulmates. John had Alex's handwriting on his right forearm, in the same spot Alex had his. The two ran to each other, crashing into each other's arms. 

"I thought I'd never find you," Alex confessed, clinging tightly to John. 

"I felt the same." John whispered. "I never thought it would be you."

They stood in the middle of the room for several moments, particles of dust floating around the two like they were rose petals in some romantic movie. Alex jerked his head up from John's shoulder; the boy was several inches shorter than John. "What about Hercules and Lafayette? They have a pair of soulmates as their roommates."

John cringed. "You're right." 

Alex pulled back from John's arms to grab his phone, John doing the same.

* * *

 

CarriBIan: guys something terrible has happened im so sorry

J.lau: It’s my fault too it’s not just Alex

J.lau: if you two want to get a room transfer, no Alex and I will get a room transfer

Hercspythetailorguy: Slow down tell me what happened

FrenchBaguette: I am just at the dorm what has occured

CarriBIan: John got to the room first and I walked in and was blown away by this beautiful man and his freckels and i said his words

J.lau:: basically Alex and I are soulmates and you two shouldn’t have to deal with that

Hercspythetailorguy: that isn’t a problem as long as you two don’t screw around all the time

FrenchBaguette: I agree

CarriBian: So that means we can stay?

J.lau: y e s hamilton they both said they were fine with it

CarriBIan: *wipes sweat off of forehead* oh thank god

* * *

 

A knock at the open door caused John and Alex to start from their phones. John found himself blushing at the newcomer, making his scattered freckles stand out even more. Alex gaped at the third person, not even bothering to be subtle as he stared.

The newcomer was taller than both Alex and John, dark, curly hair pulled back into a perfect bun, accentuating their sharp cheekbones. Their deep brown eyes were lined with impeccable black eyeliner, and they flitted from John to Alex in interest. 

Alex, still startled by the newcomer’s arrival, swore in a language that John only assumed was French. “ Vous me donniez une crise cardiaque.” 

When the newcomer heard Alex’s voice, their eyes grew wide. “ Mon dieu, il peut parler français,” They muttered. Alex made an undignified squawk.

Judging by their reactions, John realized what was going on. “Oh, god,” he mumbled under his breath. “You guys are soulmates, Alex.”

The newcomer’s attention switched from Alex to John, examining him with a dazzling smile over Alex’s shoulder. “Vous devez être John Laurens, à droite?” 

John stammered for a few seconds, having recognized the words that the newcomer spoke, but not understanding them. “I don’t speak French, I’m sorry.” 

They didn’t blush, just looked down at their feet before flitting their gaze back to John. “I’m sorry, I became so overwhelmed that I forgot English.” Their accent was thick, but it didn’t make their words incomprehensible. “I said that you must be John Laurens. Am I correct in assuming this?”

“Yeah,” John blushed harder. “I’m John Laurens. You’re Lafayette, right?”

Laf nodded. “I am Lafayette. So you’re Alexander Hamilton?” The way the French accent twisted Alex’s name made something jump in Alex’s stomach. 

“I am him. You can call me Alex, though.”

Out of nowhere, John began to cackle uncontrollably. Alex and Laf stared at him in worry. “John?” Alex pressed carefully. 

“Ha, Hercules is going to have to put up with three soulmates. Poor guy.” John laughed. 

“Where is Hercules, anyways?” Alex asked. Lafayette pulled out his phone. 

“I will ask him.”

* * *

 

FrenchBaguette: @hercspythetailorguy how long will it be until you get to the dorm?

Hercspythetailorguy: I literally just got here could you send somebody down to help me carry up my stuff?

J.lau: I’ll do it

Hercspythetailorguy: thank you laurens

* * *

 

John slung on his hoodie and bidded Laf and Alex goodbye as they began to unpack their things. He ran down the staircase and made his way to the parking lot, where a man was opening the trunk of his car. 

He turned around as John approached him, and his face lit up in a smile. “Hey, you here to help me out?” He asked. The last of John’s blush drained from his face. He covered his mouth with one hand, cringing as the other man grew confused. 

“Why is the universe this cruel to me?” John said aloud. The other man blinked several times, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. 

“Are we really all in the same room?” 

“If you’re Hercules Mulligan, yes.” John quipped.

“Oh my god,” Hercules muttered. “Oh my god. This has to be a dream.” 

“Well, it’s not.” John shrugged. “I literally met all three of my soulmates in the past half hour. Let’s get your stuff up to the room.”

“Do you want to take the sewing machine? It’s heavy.” Hercules warned, grabbing two duffel bags from the trunk. 

“Sure.” 

“It’s in the cardboard box labeled ‘sewing machine.’” Hercules pointed it out as he headed towards the building. John heaved the box up into his arms and followed Hercules, who, like Lafayette, was taller than him, and in comparison, taller than Alex.

* * *

 

Hercules found his dorm room by listening for the French dialogue floating down the hall. Hercules didn’t understand French, but the voices were enchanting, one with a distinctly different accent than the other, both native speakers by the speed of their conversation. The door was wide open, and the two inside did not notice his arrival. Both were shorter than Hercules, the smallest scrawny, and the other tall and lean.

Lafayette was the first one to notice Hercules, who was struck dumb by the sight of the two. “Ah, you must be Monsieur Mulligan, non?” 

Lafayette’s language change caught Alex’s attention, who pivoted on his heels to the door. Under the scrutiny of the two, Hercules became flustered and lost his thought-to-voice filter. “That accent though,” He said out loud, biting his lip when he realized what he had done.

Lafayette began to laugh. Hercules realized that the words that Lafayette had said matched the ones on his right thigh. Lafayette had said that the weirdest soulmark that they had were the words that had just left his mouth. 

“Are we, are we soulmates?” Herc asked. Lafayette grinned at him. 

“Yes, we are.” Laf responded. Alex stared at Hercules, taking him in as a scarlet blush grew on his face. 

Alex clearly had lost his thought-to-voice filter by the time Hercules had arrived. He blurted out, “I think I’m going to swoon, I’m too gay for this.”

Hercules rolled his eyes. He shouldn’t have been taken by surprise the third time he heard the words written on his body. So, due to the thought-to-voice filter not coming back online, he made a sarcastic remark to Alexander. “Hamilton, you’re bi.”

Alex made another undignified squawk at Hercules' voice.

John, having arrived at the dorm room, heavy sewing machine in his arms, sighed at the proceedings. “Well, this should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i totally don't picture my college!A.Ham's appearance as Lin in the substitute teacher skit on SNL
> 
> forgive me lin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR THE LADIES

Literal.angel has entered The Sin Tin

Literal.angel: guys we just got our roommates

Literal.angel: peggy and i are in the same room i’m crying

Elizard: oh my god maria and I are in the same room we're next to angie and pegs

Margarita: what

HonorarySchuyler: really???

Literal.angel: check your email yes really

Margarita: this will make move in a lot easier we practically live together already

HonorarySchuyler: true

Elizard: I have to make up for lost time with my soulmate

HonorarySchuyler: <3<3<3

Elizard: <3<3<3<3<3

Margarita: stop being gay liza

HonorarySchuyler: pegster ur nonbinary

Margarita: damn you’re right

Literal.angel: fine eliza maria stop being gay

Elizard: angie ur gay

Literal.angel: love you sis

HonorarySchuyler: We’re going to be really antisocial this year aren’t we

Margarita: aren’t we always

Elizard: we’re going to ignore the other people in our rooms in favor of our partner/sibling

Literal.angel: you’ve got a point

Elizard: this is why you two are single @literal.angel @margarita

Margarita: SQUARE UP PUNK

HonorarySchuyler: no it’s because angie is too forward in her advances and too involved in her studies and peggy is just waiting for their soulmate

Margarita: that’s true though

Margarita: it’s a co-ed dorm building, right?

Literal.angel: yeah

Margarita: then there’s more of a chance my soulmate is there

Literal.angel: I literally don’t care about my soulmate right now i need a college degree more than a soulmate

Elizard: Five bucks says that angie will meet her soulmate within her first semester at columbia and just about abandon her studies

Margarita: Ten bucks for her entire freshman year

HonorarySchuyler: twenty bucks on it being one of our roommates

Literal.angel: I hate all of you

Elizard: no you don’t

Literal.angel: you’re right

HonorarySchuyler: love you angie

Literal.angel: love you too Ria

Margarita: paNICKING

Elizard: what happened pegs

Margarita: first thing my boss almost caught me texting at work

Honorary.Schuyler: what have we told you about texting at work

Margarita: LET ME FINISH LEWIS

Margarita: second thing my roommates texted me

Literal.angel: nice

Elizard: add them to the group

Margarita: and why would I do that?

Elizard: because another one of their roommates is in the chat and the other two people in the chat will probably spend a lot of time in your room anyway

Margarita: ahh.

Margarita: BEHAVE I SWEAR TO GOD

Margarita has added Theo.P and JackandSally

Margarita: hello I’m peggy and these are my sisters and my sister’s soulmate

Theo.P: Hi Peggy. I’m Theodosia Prevott

JackandSally: I'm Sally Hemmings

Elizard: I’m Eliza Schuyler, Peggy’s older sister

Literal.angel: Hi I’m Angelica, Peg’s oldest sister. We’re roommates too.

Theo.P: Nice!!

JackandSally: It is so nice to meet you!

HonorarySchuyler: I’m Maria Lewis, Eliza’s soulmate

Theo.P: Hello!!

JackandSally: Hi!!!

Elizard: Though, maria, you should change your username to FutureSchuyler because one day in the relatively near future I’m going to marry you

Margarita: wHAT

Literal.angel: did you just fuking propose

Elizard: I’m saying that in the next ten years I will

Theo.P: aww

Elizard: Maria?

Elizard: Love?

Elizard: @HonorarySchuyler please answer me 

HonorarySchuyler: What did I miss?

Theo.P: Eliza kind of sort of proposed

HonorarySchuyler: I do, Liz

Margarita: SCREECH

Literal.angel: oh my god i call being your maid of honor

HonorarySchuyler: @elizard when you do actually propose i will say yes i'm just not ready for marriage quite yet

Elizard: ok I think I just had a heart attack

Elizard: I didn't think you'd take that so seriously

Elizard: for the record I do want to marry you I just want to make sure we have a stable life before we settle down

HonorarySchuyler: agreed <3<3

HonorarySchuyler: our roommates texted me I'm going to add them to the chat

Literal.angel: EVERYONE BEHAVE

HonorarySchuyler has added Dollface and M.Manning

Margarita: Welcome to the sin tin containing your two other roommates, one of your roommate's two siblings, and their roommates

Dollface: Hi! I'm Dolley Payne

M.Manning: I'm Martha Manning. I'm really really gay, so if that's an issue, I'll request a room change

Literal.angel: that is not a problem. I'm Angelica Schuyler. I'm pretty certain that at least half of the people in the chat are hella not straight

Margarita: I am nonbinary and polysexual

Elizard: I am bisexual

HonorarySchuyler: I am a taken lesbian

Elizard: <3<3<3<3<3

Literal.angel: I'm pan

M.Manning: I am a lesbian as well, and also a demi-girl

Dollface: Raging bisexual here

Theo.P: I'm a trans girl

JackandSally: demisexual

Elizard: how the hell did we get two rooms completely filled with queer people

Dollface: The world may never know. 

 


	4. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha sorry i was gone for so long, i am now a productive member of society with a job, a volunteer job, and in progress of getting her driver's license. hope you enjoy!

Eliza slung her bag and Maria’s bag over her shoulders, as her siblings and Maria grabbed boxes from the back of Angelica’s car.

“You excited to meet Martha and Dolley?” Maria asked her soulmate as they entered the building.

“I am,” Eliza confessed, holding the door for her siblings and Maria. Maria wore her favorite red blouse, with the lipstick that matched the color perfectly. The color complemented her skin tone, and Eliza loved the way she looked in the outfit.

Peggy, hefting two boxes with ease, waggled her eyebrows at their sister. “Stop gawking, Liza. Leave the poor girl alone.”

Eliza rolled her eyes. Angelica thanked her younger sister for holding the door, and Eliza turned to follow the three of them.

“Hey! Wait!” Someone yelled, running towards the door that was about to shut. Eliza darted back and pushed the door open for the girl. She had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and a box in her arms. “Thank you,” she panted, shifting the box to one arm to run a hand through her short curly hair. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Eliza Schuyler,” Eliza introduced herself. The girl’s eyes widened, and she let out a laugh.

“Dolley Payne,” The girl laughed. “Those your siblings?” Dolley pointed to the three heading towards the stairs.

“My two siblings and my soulmate,” Eliza said, turning to follow them. “That’s Angelica in the pink hoodie, that’s Peggy in the yellow sundress, and that’s my Maria in the red blouse. Maria!” Eliza called. “Hey Maria! One of our roommates is here!”

Maria turned on her heel and darted down the stairs to Eliza. She shifted the box in her arms to rest on her hip. “I’m Maria Lewis.”

“My name’s Dolley Payne, I’m majoring in communications.” Dolley smiled at Maria. Dolley’s eyes caught the words on Maria’s wrist, then to where Eliza had hiked up her sleeves. “You two are soulmates?”

“Yeah,” Eliza said. “If that’s a problem-”

Dolley shook her head. “Not at all. You two are really cute together. I still haven’t found mine.” Dolley pulled at the neckline of her Fall Out Boy t-shirt, revealing sloppy handwriting on her left collarbone. Eliza gasped. Dolley cocked her head. “What’s the matter, Eliza?”

“I know that handwriting, come on. Follow me!” She told the two, before darting after her siblings. Dolley and Maria shared a look before obeying.

While the three had been talking, Peggy and Angelica had found their room already. “Where did you two go? We look away for a minute and the two lovebirds are gone.” Angelica chastised when they arrived.

“You two been making out in a closet or something?” Peggy chimed in, their teasing much more playful than Angelica’s motherly comments.

Eliza ignored her older sister, grabbing Peggy by their wrist. “Peg, this is more important than unpacking,” Eliza reasoned when Peggy protested. “Come with me.”

Peggy grumbled, throwing a shirt on their bunk before following their sister. “What do you need, Liza?” Eliza dragged her sibling out into the hallway, before letting them go. Dolley set down the box in her arms.

“This is Dolley Payne. Dolley, this is my sibling, Peggy.” Eliza introduced. She took a step backward, clasping her hands over her mouth, barely blocking her smile. Dolley and Peggy stared at each other for several moments before Dolley opened her mouth.

“I like your dress,” Dolley told them. Twin splotches of red grew on Peggy’s cheekbones, and they pressed a hand on their collarbone.

“Dresses make me feel right.” Peggy confessed. Dolley’s jaw dropped. “What?” Peggy asked.

“You’re my soulmate!” Dolley gasped. The two launched into each other’s arms. “I can’t believe it!”

Peggy clung onto Dolley tightly, burying their face in the crook of Dolley’s neck. Peggy sniffed once, and Dolley flinched at the sudden drops of moisture on her shoulder. “Are you okay, Peggy?” Dolley said, loud enough for just her soulmate to hear. Peggy nodded.

“I’m okay,” Peggy whispered, “I just never thought I’d meet you this soon. My sister met her soulmate when she was fifteen, and I’ve never been very patient, and I thought I’d never meet you and I’m just a little overwhelmed. I’m sorry.”

Dolley giggled a little bit. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re here now.”

Peggy laughed and pulled away from their soulmate. “I’m gonna finish unpacking, then I’ll find your room and maybe we could go out for pizza later?” Peggy offered.

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer,” Dolley agreed.

“See you later, Dolley Payne,” Peggy said, giving their soulmates two finger guns before retreating into their dorm room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Maria, Eliza and Dolley could hear a loud squeal from inside. Eliza giggled at the noise their sibling made and at the face Dolley was making. She seemed to be in a trance, eyes slightly unfocused, mouth stuck in a giddy smile.

The three entered their room and unpacked their belongings. Maria started playing music from her phone. As Dolley unpacked her clothing, Maria turned on music from her phone. When she heard the first notes of Screen, Dolley perked her head up. “I love Twenty One Pilots. How’d you know?” She asked, grinning at Maria. The intensity of Dolley’s grin made the short hair on the back of Maria’s neck stand up.

Maria laughed shyly. “I didn’t know. I love them. And I figured that if you like Fall Out Boy, you probably liked them too.”

“Well, you guessed right.” Dolley smiled, swaying to the ukulele and grabbing another shirt, this one with the Blurryface album cover on the front. “Tyler’s such a good writer, and everything he does is so beautiful and powerful, you know?”

“It is.” Maria agreed. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and got back to work.

She and Eliza left the room to grab more boxes from Angelica’s car. In the hallway, Eliza reached out, tangling her fingers in Maria’s.

“I’m so glad we have the same dorm room,” Eliza said. Maria murmured her agreements, leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

The two began to walk down the stairwell to get to the parking lot, but were stopped on the second floor by another student tripping over the threshold, faceplanting onto the landing of the staircase with a thud. Maria startled at the sudden movement and noise. He groaned, pushing himself to his knees and pausing to push strands of black hair out of his face that had fallen from his bun. He didn’t notice Maria and Eliza until he turned to get to his feet.

“Wait, you saw that?” He asked them, a blush spreading across his face. Eliza extended her hand to help him to his feet. He took it graciously, and Eliza was surprised by how little the other student weighed.

“Yeah, we saw that,” She told him. He glanced down at his feet for a millisecond, before his gaze darted back up to Eliza, then to Maria, then back to Eliza. He stammered for a moment, silencing himself when he pressed a hand to his forearm.

“Thanks. I’m Alex,” He introduced.

“I’m Maria Lewis,” Maria said, taken off guard from Alex’s ungraceful entrance. Alex extended his hand to her, and she reluctantly shook it.

“Eliza Schuyler, pleasure to meet you.” Eliza smiled as she took Alex’s hand. He brushed more hair out of his eyes as he returned the smile.

“Where are you guys headed?” Alex asked conversationally.

“Liza and I are going to get more stuff out of her sister’s car.” Maria said. She moved from behind Eliza and started down the stairs.

“You moving her in?” Alex pressed, following after Maria. Eliza padded down the stairs, quickly catching up with Maria.  

“Actually, it’s the two of us, my sister, and my sibling. We’re all moving in. Angie’s the only one with a car.” Eliza explained, putting her body between Maria and Alex.

Alex nodded.  ”Makes sense.”

When the three made it to the parking lot of the dorm building, Alex split up from Eliza and Maria. "I hope I'll be seeing you around, ladies. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Eliza smiled, gripping Maria's hand tighter. "The pleasure was all ours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john meets up with an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also five chapters in and they're still moving in yikes
> 
> also there is a panic attack in this chapter, so be warned

John left the building, pulling down the sleeves on his hoodie. The New York air was nippy, much colder than John was used to. He unlocked his car, and was about to get in it to go pick up textbooks when he heard someone call his name.

“Jack? Jack Laurens? Is that you?” It was a woman’s voice who spoke. She sounded unconfident, southern accent twisting her voice melodically. John recognized the voice and the nickname. He turned on his heel to find the last person he wanted to be here, except his father, of course.

“Martha? What the hell are you doing here?” John snapped at her. He didn’t mean to be as hostile as he came across. Martha took a step back in surprise.

“I’m going to school here, Jack. I didn’t know you were too.” Martha was bundled in a cream colored sweater that contrasted her olive skin beautifully. Once upon a time, when John had thought he was straight, he was certain he was going to marry her.

“I wanted to get away, Martha.” John leaned up against his car as his knees buckled at the thought. His hand trembled violently.

“Jack-” Martha began, but John cut her off.

“Don’t call me that!” John’s voice trembled.

Martha took a step towards John. She pursed her lips for a brief moment. “John, then. The only person who called you that was your dad. John, what did he do to you?”

John fell to his knees, ignoring the sting on his skin in favor of pressing his hands to his face. “I wanted to get away from him.”

Martha bit her lip so hard a bit of skin came off. “John, you don’t need to tell me what he did to you. I just need you to know that I’m not here because of him.” Martha came nearer to him, tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but John jerked away.

“Please don’t touch me!” He cried. He noticed with a start that his hands were damp. Salty water pooled in the corners of his lips, dripping off of his chin

Martha knelt near him, not pressing into his personal space. “John, you’re having a panic attack. Take deep breaths, honey. You need to breath.”

John tried to follow Martha’s breaths. She had begun counting down from ten, but her voice was blurry and felt so far off.

“You can do this, John. Can we get you inside?” She asked. John, head still swimming, nodded. “Can I help you get to your dorm?”

After he nodded again, Martha stood, reaching out a hand to help him stand. John accepted it, and the two made their way to the dorm building.

“John, honey, what is your room number?” Martha asked. John tried to answer but the words caught in his throat. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it with his fingerprint. He opened the group chat he had with his roommates, and handed the phone to Martha.

“These are your roommates, right?” Martha asked, quickly realizing her mistake. “Just nod or shake your head. You don’t need to speak right now.”

John nodded, and Martha began to text.

* * *

 

J.lau: can someone please come to the front entrance of the building John is having a panic attack and I need help

CariBIan: I’m closest im coming

Hercspythetailorguy: who is this im on my way

j.lau : This is Martha Manning, a childhood friend of John’s

CariBIan: herc don't worry about it i'm there

* * *

 

Alex scrambled into the lobby, inhaling sharply at the sight of his soulmate. Tear tracks traced over his freckled skin, and he looked a mess.

“I’m Alex Hamilton,” he introduced himself. “I know how to deal with panic attacks. I’ve had quite a few.” He admitted. "Storms set them off." Alex turned to John, who looked a little better after he realized that Alex was there. 

"John, buddy, let's get you up to our room." Alex coaxed, voice soft and even with his accent. 

John nodded, and Alex extended a hand to take his. When John grasped at Alex's fingers, he turned to Martha. "Thank you for letting us know he was having a panic attack. They are so terrible. Have you ever had one?" 

Martha shook her head, dark curls falling over her shoulder. 

Alex cringed slightly at the thought. "I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemy. Thank you much, Martha."

"You're welcome, Alex. John, I hope you feel a little better the next time you see me." John nodded in agreement, and the boys were off. Alex decided against the stairs, seeing as John still was breathing heavily. He pushed the button for the elevator as two other boys approached. One was tall and lean, dark curly hair haloing around his head. The other was tall as well, but stocky and not as tall as his companion. 

Alex shielded John with his body as the two entered the elevator. The tall one stuck his arm out, stopping the door from closing. "Y'all mind if we step in?" Alex clearly was debating this when John nodded. The two came in and pressed themselves against the wall opposite Alex and John. Alex thought he was being intimidating, but really, he seemed like a cross between a mother hen and a chihuahua. 

The tall one offered out a hand to shake. "My name's Thomas. This is James. We're not gonna hurt y'all."

John took the hand gingerly, still not saying a word. Thomas had a firm grip, and even though John was still adverse to touch, he shook it. Alex saw through John's attempt at normalcy and snapped at the two.

"My soulmate just had a panic attack and you are pushing him farther and farther over the edge! Can't you see he's uncomfortable! Can you all just shut up!" 

James shied away from the noise, and Thomas put an arm around him protectively. John pressed himself farther into the elevator wall. Alex's eyes widened as he processed the outburst he had just had. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

James took the moment to speak. Despite his shy and withdrawn first impression, his voice was deep and strong. "I understand. Thomas's my soulmate. At least platonically. He gets overprotective, and it's the same way with you two."

Alex looked at his feet, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just making John uncomfortable. And you guys as well."

The elevator doors opened. Alex escorted John out, startling when Thomas and James followed them. "We're on this floor too." James explained. Thomas hadn't said a word since Alex's outburst. "Tommy, are you ok?"

The taller boy nodded. He hadn't said a word since Alex's outburst. "I'm sorry for making you yell, and making you uncomfortable. I'm not very good at reading social cues."

"It's okay. My name's Alex Hamilton. I hope you don't remember me as the one guy who yelled at you in the elevator. I'm really sorry. I'm not that good at controlling myself."

Thomas laughed slightly. "I guess we'll be seeing y'all around."

John spoke up. "Y'all have a good rest of your day."

James smiled. "Are you from down South too? Tom and I are from Virginia."

John nodded, wiping whatever moisture was left from his tears off of his face. "I'm from South Carolina. It was nice meeting y'all."

"You too," Thomas said, and the two soulmates went to go find their room. Alex led John back to their dorm, where immediately upon entering, Laf and Herc were there to hold him. John's three soulmates held him and let him lay down.

As the sunlight fell behind the New York City skyline, John fell asleep.


End file.
